


you know ill do anything you want me to ( kuroo x reader )

by keigotakamisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keigotakamisgf/pseuds/keigotakamisgf
Summary: "never in my life would i have thought id fall in love with my best friend"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	you know ill do anything you want me to ( kuroo x reader )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroo stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kuroo+stans).



> okay so uh. hey. this is one of the first ever kuroo books ive ever published so i hope its not that bad-  
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoy !!

chapter 1 :

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
y/n stumbled into class, yawning while dropping her bag onto the floor before taking a seat  
"who pissed in your cereal this morning, huh y/n?" said yamamoto while snickering  
"oh fuck off you asshole, wheres kozume? i made him something" you said while pulling out a blue container from your bag  
"im right here y/n what do you need?" kenma said, looking up from his game  
"look what i made you ! apple pie, your favorite !" pushing the container into his hands, kenma looked at you wide eyed with a small smile forming on his lips  
yamamoto and fukunaga, another one of your close classmates, looked at you with sad eyes "b-but y/n you made something for us too, right?!"  
you looked at them, rolled your eyes and proceeded to pull out two more containers from your bag "here you annoying brats. the bigger container is for your volleyball team, you can have the other container all for yourselves"  
"w-what about your volleyball team y/n? they can have our team's portion of cookies if they dont have any" stuttered out fukunaga  
you looked at him with a disappointed look, "you didnt think id make cookies for my school team but wont even make some for the national team, did you?"  
"okay okay enough talk about cookies, class is gonna start soon" kenma said, making you turn around in your seat and focus on the lesson  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
if you couldnt already tell, your name is y/n and youre a second year in nekoma high. you have h/c ( hair colour ) hair and e/c ( eye colour ) eyes your bestfriends are both kenma and kuroo. funny story actually, the only reason why you guys met was because kuroo had accidentally thrown a volleyball in your direction and kenma had to apologise for him. since then, you guys have been the best of friends. just like kenma and kuroo, you also play volleyball. youre one of the top 3 female aces in japan. you play for the national team and you usually invite kuroo and kenma to your games. kuroo, yamamoto, yaku and lev have been wanting you to be their assistant coach since you usually visit them during their practice when youre on a break and always end up helping them play and improve. you always have practice on mondays, wednesdays and sometimes fridays. unlike you, the boy shave practice on tuesdays and thursdays. lucky for you, it was a tuesday so after school , you decided to stop by the gym after school with the boys.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*walks into gym*  
"sup boys, the cookies are with yamamoto, make sure lev gets some too, i know you steal them from him kuroo" you say before lev comes running up to you and hugs you giving you many 'thank you's' as he spins you around  
"god damn it lev put me down you giant child. dont think youre getting off easily today just becuase i told kuroo to stop stealing your portion of cookies. we're gonna work on your blocks and recieves because they are absolutely horrendous" you suddenly turn to the right when you heard a voice call your name  
"y/n how about you join us as assistant coach? you always help the boys and since you play with pro athletes, it would be a good opportunity for them to improve" said coach nekomata  
as you chuckled, you said "ah , well you see, thats kinda why i came here. i was wondering if the position was still open?" the boys gasped and ran to hug you as they cheered  
"ill tell the school and grab the papers but for now, welcome to the team y/n !"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i guess being assistant coach wont be that bad


End file.
